


Dr. Do Me

by captainjackhotass



Category: Lost
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Job, Hand Job, M/M, drinking game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjackhotass/pseuds/captainjackhotass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang has discovered the Dharma van, and thus a lot of beer. They decide to play strip poker. Jack and Sawyer end up being the only ones left. You can guess what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Do Me

It had been an offhanded remark to Charlie, nothing to be taken seriously. He was stretched out in the back of the DHARMA van, Jin in the backseat and Hurley gently leaning against the side. Charlie had been sitting on the edge of the back near Sawyer’s legs when he said, meaning nothing to come of it, “Bet the doc would be a bucket of fun to play with.” He had taken a sip of beer after that and nearly spit it out when that damned rockstar nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, you’re right! Here, you guys wait, I’ll go get him.” And he watched the kid race off through the woods. Dammit! This required a couple more drinks. Jin muttered something in Korean, though he caught Jack’s name. Then his own. Sawyer scowled a bit and crushed the can in his hand, tossing it out into the jungle.

“Hey, man!” chimed in Hurley, “we got a trashcan here for a reason, you know.” The larger man retrieved the can from amongst the vegetation and put it in his precious trashcan. Sawyer simply grabbed another beer out of the cooler.

It wasn’t long after that Charlie came rushing back with Jack, Kate, and Claire in tow. “Thought this game could do with a couple more girls.” He had a ridiculous look on his face, but that was per usual for Charlie.

“Gee thanks, Oliver Twist.” Charlie didn’t seem to realize that he was referring to him, he was still too busy smiling. Kate had her hands in her pockets as she sauntered over to the cooler and got a beer out for herself. His attitude changed immediately. “Well hey there, Freckles. Ready for some action?” He saw the look that Jack gave him and ignored it.

Freckles was perfectly capable of defending herself. She punched him on the leg and cracked open her beer, taking several long sips before she said “So boys, I heard there was a little poker game going on tonight?” She looked at him, then Jack. It was Hurley that responded, though.

“Not just any poker game, dude. Strip poker! It was Charlie’s idea.” 

Charlie was more than willing to take credit. “I just thought, you know, after all the stressful stuff happening, we might need something to wind down! You know, relax!” He looked so smug, like he were expecting them to fall at his feet and thank him. 

Instead, Claire snorted. “There’s no way I’m playing strip poker, I just had a baby.”

“Like, DAYS ago!” pleaded Charlie. They exchanged glances, puppy dog face and all on Charlie’s end, before Claire giggled and agreed. She only had one question.

“Who all’s playing?”

“Not me,” Hurley was quick to answer, “if that’s what you’re worried about. I’ll just… watch.”

Kate laughed. “That’s not how it works, Hurley. You’re either in or you’re out.” 

Finally, the doctor spoke up, much to Sawyer’s delight (though he made sure that wasn’t a noticeable thing). “She’s right.” Jack grinned and pointed a thumb back in the direction of camp. “Out.”

Luckily, Hurley didn’t seem too upset. He picked himself up and began heading towards camp before Sawyer added “Take Sulu with you. Can’t really play a good poker game if you don’t understand what everyone’s saying.” The others muttered in agreement and Hurley motioned for Jin to follow him.

Once it was just down to the five players, Sawyer dug the cards out of his pocket. While he was doing that, he heard Kate ask if they were playing down to undergarments or bare skin. With a smirk in her direction, he replied “Loser’s gonna show us what they’ve got. It’s the only way I’ve ever played it.” Kate and Claire looked at each other for approval before both nodding their heads, Claire nervously tucking a piece of her blond hair behind her ear. Having noticed the little gesture, Sawyer gestured towards the cooler full of beer. “Relax a little, sweetheart.” That earned him a nasty look from Charlie, but Claire smiled and obediently fetched herself a can. Sawyer continued to shuffle the cards as everybody settled around the van, all facing the man with the cards. Kate and Claire were sat nearest to him, while Jack was straight in front of him and Charlie was closest to Claire. 

“Are we gonna play or not?” He looked up at Kate and scoffed before dealing out five cards to all the players. 

“Now,” Sawyer started explaining, “It’s just like poker, ya play a hand and the highest one wins. Everybody else takes off something. We play until everybody but one is naked, you got it?” More nodding heads. And with that, the game began. They all laughed and drank as people drew cards and folded until Sawyer won the first round. Kate groaned and Claire covered her red face, while both Jack and Charlie easily slid off their shirts. Sawyer tried not to let his gaze linger on Jack too long. Kate took off her shirt slowly, causing Charlie to smack her playfully before he started egging on Claire to join in. The poor girl was blushing like crazy, but she eventually removed her tank top. Of course, Charlie whistled, and Kate took that opportunity to hit him back.

It was after the next round that things fell apart. Jack won that time, and Sawyer casually slipped off his shirt while Charlie pulled down his pants and cursed his bad gambling skills. Claire, on the other hand, had decided she had enough. “I’m sorry, I can’t!” She shook her head and despite the words of encouragement they gave her, she refused, putting back on her shirt and getting up from her spot on the ground. “I’m sorry,” She repeated before leaving them.

Kate was next, sliding on her shirt much faster than she had took it off. “No way I’m being the only girl,” She gave some tricky smile to Sawyer, the kind he could never decode, and followed after Claire. Sawyer cursed under his breath while Charlie said the sentiments out loud.  
“There’s no bloody way I’m playing with a bunch of dudes!” The Brit grabbed his recently discarded jeans and shouted at the two ladies to wait up for him. That just left the con man and the doctor, sitting opposite of each other.

For a moment, neither of them said anything. Sawyer smirked and downed the rest of his beer before grabbing another one and popping it open. Jack was running his hand through what little hair he had.

“So, doc, you gonna call it a night?” He leaned back, grinning at the conflicted expression on Jack’s face. In an attempt to tip the scale, he shrugged. “I mean, I’d love to take the title of Mystery Island Strip Poker King. Feel free to forfeit.” That made Jack smile. He watched the doctor finish his own beer and then motion for another one, which Sawyer happily tossed at him. “So, what’s your answer?”

Jack looked like he was thinking for a second, then he shrugged. “Got nothing better to do.” That was a lie. He was always running around managing some problem. Sawyer wasn’t about to question it, though. 

“Game on, then.” Cards were dealt out again and they went back and forth for a good minute or so before Jack slapped down his cards in a declaration that he had a winning hand. Sawyer leaned over and examined the supposed winners. “A full house, huh?” His tone was solemn as he slowly sat back. Jack looked as smug as ever until Sawyer threw his own cards on the ground, his expression flipping from an uncomfortable frown to a giddy grin. “Royal flush, doc!” He threw his head back laughing, clapping his hands together at the turn of good luck. Jack didn’t look quite so pleased with himself after that. The surgeon cursed under his breath as he fumbled with his belt buckle. It was taking him a little longer than Sawyer wanted to sit around waiting, so he got on his knees and moved across the playing space towards him.

“Come on fumbles, it can’t be that hard.” He set down his beer and grabbed the buckle. He had expected some form of complaint, but Jack remained surprisingly quiet as he undid the belt and then the button and then the zipper. That was when Jack finally did something. He put his hand on Sawyer’s and the two looked at each other, an unspoken tension between them. Sawyer was far from afraid of acting on it. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol or because he had dreamed about doing this since they crashed, but either way he closed that gap and kissed him. He hadn’t meant much out of it, just a simple kiss. Jack was the one that practically flung himself at him. The doctor’s hands were on his chest, fingernails scratching his skin as he fell back onto the scattered cards, Jack on top of him. The position was uncomfortable but that was the last thing on his mind. Jack’s wet mouth was on his, then his jaw, then his collarbone. It was hard to concentrate but he managed to put his hands back on Jack’s jeans and slide them, along with his boxers, down his hips. How many times had he pictured doing this? And here he was. His fingers flitted over his skin, then he grabbed those hips and ran his hands back to Jack’s ass.

The doctor had pressed his lips back to Sawyer’s, easing his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Sawyer dug his teeth into Jack’s bottom lip, sucking the sensitive skin as his hands roamed from back to front. His fingers curled around Jack’s half erect cock and the doctor gave a startled gasp against his lips. 

“What are you doing?” His voice was shaky, but from what Sawyer could tell it wasn’t from fright or discomfort - much the opposite. 

Sawyer just laughed at his reaction, slowly running his hand up and down Jack’s penis. He absolutely loved the little noises Jack made, and his trembling knees only made it that much better. “Just helpin’ out, doc.” He continued rubbing while he sidled his own body down, no longer chest to chest with Jack but in just the right position to lean in and put his lips around his head. Almost immediately he felt Jack reach out and grab onto his shoulder, fingernails digging into his freckled skin.

“S-Sawyer!”

He just grinned and began moving up and down, occasionally curling his tongue around the head. All the while Jack was making quiet little gasps and moans, body quivering. Just as the doctor was beginning to arch his back, there was a rustling nearby and an all too familiar voice.

“Forgot my… shirt…” Sawyer sat up to see a very confused Charlie. He looked over at Jack, who appeared absolutely mortified - he didn’t even know a human could turn that shade of red. Slowly, Charlie bent and picked up his shirt. “I’m just gonna pretend I didn’t see any of that, alright?”

“That’s best, Charlie.” Jack was quick to reply, already pulling back up his pants and buttoning them. Charlie gave a quick nod and booked it out of there. Once he was gone, Jack shot a glare in Sawyer’s direction.

He just laughed. “What’s that look for, Doctor Do Me?” Jack hit him for that one. “Come on, lighten up.” That time he was serious. He had thought about doing that to Jack for a long time, and the one time it actually happened they had to be interrupted. Jack didn’t look like he was taking it very well, either.

With a sigh, Jack zipped his jeans and stood up, knees shaky. “Look, I’d just really appreciate it if you didn’t talk about this.” He stared down at Sawyer and he averted his gaze as he shrugged. “I’m being serious. Don’t tell anyone about it and… don’t bring it up to me again.” Still no response from Sawyer. Jack stood there for a moment before, opening his mouth once as if he were going to say something else, then closed it and clapped Sawyer on the back as he stepped over the pile of empty beer cans and began trudging through the forest.

Sawyer sat there in silence for a moment, then reached for his beer. “Yeah. Sure.” He tilted back his head and finished off that one before grabbing another. He sank down in the back of the van, grumbling underneath his breath as he did so, sipping bitterly at the Dharma Initiative beer. In fact, he was so upset that he didn’t hear the rustling in the forest or the footsteps on the ground. But he did feel the soft lips on his temple. Sawyer quickly looked up to see Jack standing there, dorky grin on his dorky doctor face. 

“Thanks.” The man leaned down and kissed him, short and sweet, before leaving once again. This time, Sawyer curled his fingers around the beer can and dropped it.


End file.
